


You Never Know

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was used to local law enforcement officers noticing Dana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CSI Miami and its characters belong to ABC and Alliance Atlantis. X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by K_icker.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Jess stood quietly to the side, observing her lover’s interaction with the blonde Miami CSI agent, a brow creasing her features.

Jess wasn’t a jealous person, but there was no other way to interpret the actions of the blonde officer – Calleigh Duquesne. The CSI was definitely coming on to Dana. Jess was rather used to local law enforcement officers noticing Dana, but few ever really worked up the courage to ask the redhead out. Dana was quite adept at politely declining in a way that let them know it was a lost cause to press things any further, so they would back off.

But that wasn’t happening this time.

The two beautiful women were pressed side-by-side at the microscope, talking quietly with their heads close together, and sharing bright smiles. Jess felt a little like an intruder as she watched them through the glass wall.

Suddenly Dana looked up and sapphire blue met sparkling grey. Dana graced her lover with one of the smiles reserved just for her, and Jess actually _felt_ the love behind that smile. It took her breath away.

~~~

“So how long have you been together?” Calleigh asked.

“A few months,” Dana replied with a smile.

“Well, you both have great taste.”

Dana blushed slightly. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know if I could do it – if I could get involved with someone I worked with. There are so many pitfalls with office romances.”

“If it’s the right person it’s more than worth the risk. I’ve never been happier.” Dana looked up and caught Jess’s eyes. Full of love and happiness, she smiled, trying to convey her feelings with that one look.

“It shows,” Calleigh said softly.

Through the glass wall, Dana noticed a brunette walk by the lab and almost stumble as she couldn’t take her eyes off of the blonde. She smiled knowingly and turned to her fellow scientist. “I think you might find someone here that would be very interested.”

Calleigh rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No way! Eric is not a grown up!”

“I wasn’t talking about him.” Dana tilted her head and cut her eyes toward the hallway.

Calleigh looked up and caught a glimpse of the person just turning the corner and passing out of sight. “Natalia?”

“You never know what will happen if you don’t try.”

FIN


End file.
